


细沙海浪

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 作为千里邀月的后续





	细沙海浪

**Author's Note:**

> 作为千里邀月的后续

那次岛国草坪野战着实给两人留下了深刻印象，但最让李东海哭笑不得的是，李赫宰从那次开禁后变得十分欲求不满。

“宝贝，这套猫女郎套装你觉得怎么样？”

李东海抱着草莓摇摇头。

“那这套兔女郎呢？”李赫宰把鼠标按的歘歘响，翻遍了各大色情网站。

“赫宰，我们能放弃女郎套装吗？”李东海一口咬碎嘴里的草莓，“这种东西哪会有我的尺寸？！”

格外缠人的小猫手脚并用的攀上男人的身体，找准了唇就吻了上去，舌体的纠缠让他嘴里的草莓汁顺着嘴角滑落，滴在锁骨上，而后又被李赫宰吻掉，换做真正的草莓印在皮肤表层。

“赫啊，我们去海边吧！夏天到了啊。”

……

“所以呢，我只是问你们为什么又出去旅游了，干嘛要告诉我这些不必要的细节呢？”朴正洙提着腌好的泡菜，总觉得这个场景莫名的眼熟：“你们为什么又要去夏威夷？！”他的声音不自觉的被提高，在封闭的电梯里听起来更加大声。

只是这一次眼圈青黑的人是李东海。

“哥，赫宰爱旅游。”

“哦，所以为什么不去近一点的日本？”

李东海一听手舞足蹈起来：“赫宰畏寒！日本太冷了！”

他们的队长大哥只是礼貌的微微一笑，用那种特有的主持风范：“祝你们玩的开心。”朴正洙提着那桶泡菜，走出电梯的时候第一次觉得自己能拿奥斯卡影帝奖，他抹了一把额头的汉。

这大夏天真难熬。

两小情侣在飞机上坐稳的时候，李赫宰将手伸进了旁边那人的内裤里，手指顺着臀缝抠了抠穴口：“哎呀，怎么没有呢？”这句话像是烟花的导火索，炸的李东海的双颊泛上羞恼的红，他使劲用约括肌缩了一下，以示被迫回忆的不满。

商务舱内的隐私性算不上完美，李东海想把人作乱的手掏出来，却因为别扭的坐姿而使不上劲，他恼红了眼，直接原位转了半个身，整个人面对着李赫宰，那双修长的手因力而转到身前，滑溜溜的性器直接拍上人的手背。

李赫宰被突如其来的动作吓得瞪圆了眼睛，但是身却比脑反应的更快，伸手一把握住了软趴趴的海绵体。

大有一种场景再现的感觉。

“李！赫！宰！”

“我劝你不要再刮它了！”

李赫宰望着炸毛的猫，笑咪咪的用指甲盖使劲刮铃口，根本没有停下的意思。

直到远处的空姐即将走到他们的位置，才讪讪离开了那充满欲望的天堂。

夏威夷远，小情侣在飞机上睡醒了吃，吃饱了又睡。

一路折腾到酒店的时候，已经是当地的凌晨一点了，入住的酒店不远处就是沙滩，连着一大片海。

李赫宰把酒店房间逛了一整圈，发现并没有什么可以欢乐的地方，他折过身从包里掏出一件泳裤来，递给了躺在床上翻照片的李东海，点头示意他穿上。

李东海迷迷糊糊的接过那一条看起来没什么问题就是有点花的泳裤，歪了歪头：“现在就去沙滩吗？”

“对呀，不去吗？”

他的口气实在是太正常了，李东海换上那条泳裤的时候，才彻底明白李赫宰为什么一到房间就瞎转悠。

这是一条有隔层的双层泳裤。外面看起来没有任何问题，而里面却是由仅仅几根细带子穿成的丁字裤，前方甚至还有一块三角布，给他的小兄弟进行所谓的遮羞。

李东海咬着牙换上了那条泳裤，像个没事人一样：“走吧，去海滩。”

海岛的夜晚没有人，李东海一出酒店门就急呼呼的跟人十指相扣——他一直很喜欢这种亲密的情侣接触。

而李赫宰却走的很快，一反常态的跨大了步子，恨不得跑到那片漆黑的终点。放在平时，李东海可能会跟着一起加快步伐，但现在却不行，那几根带子明明顺畅又丝滑，此刻却像是一根长满荆棘的刺条，戳在他的大腿内侧。

说句实话很不舒服。

每当他跨出左脚，右侧的细带像是李赫宰的舌尖一样划过性器的根部，而当他迈出右脚，左侧的细带像是那人圆圆的指甲盖一样刮过那两个敏感的囊袋。

更可恨的是，他竟然走着走着就勃起了。

仅仅是几根带子！

李东海整个脸都因为这个认知而燥起来，低下了头甚至一路无言，直到冰凉的海水拍过他的脚，才反应过来到了目的地。

海风吹乱眼前人额角的碎发，在月色里李东海也能隐隐约约看见那粉红的牙龈，十指相扣的手更加用力，他微微歪过头，跟他接吻了。

这看起来真的很浪漫，如果李赫宰没有扒掉李东海的泳裤的话。

“宝贝。”李赫宰的嘴角还挂着透明的津液。

“接吻也会硬吗？”他的手勾起了一根带子，“还是说是这个呢？”

李东海给他说的无地自容，整个人习惯性的往李赫宰怀里缩，这一缩，直挺挺的小东海就戳在了对面同样硬邦邦的小赫宰上。

李赫宰笑的胸腔都在震动，他弯下腰用牙齿扯掉了那块三角布，含住了还在冒着液体的，粉粉嫩嫩的性器。

粗糙的舌苔摩擦着敏感的龟头，舔掉那一点点可怜的前列腺液，李赫宰只含了半根，他坏心眼的猛缩腮帮子，却又不给人真正捅到喉咙深处。

委屈到李东海嘴里发出呜呜的不满声，就连插在他头发里的手指都使上了劲。

李赫宰却在这时吐出了已经涨大的海绵体，他把那块三角布扯直，像电视剧里的绑架案一样，绑住了李东海的嘴巴。那块带有自己下体味道的布把他的嘴堵的死死的。

“宝贝，尝尝。”

这什么恶趣味？

李东海皱起眉头，任由爱人把自己往海水里拖。他看着李赫宰啪叽一下一屁股坐在水里，浪花也直接甩了他一脸。

潮起潮落的海水偶尔淹没男人的胸脯，他看见他伸开了手臂，那层薄薄的肌肉被水浸湿，远处的灯光被海水反射照在上面，像是染上了海浪的颜色，是温柔的，是美丽的，是醉人的。

李东海下意识的四处张望，确定这一片海域真的没人后，光着小屁股一个猛扑上去。

那块布阻挡了他的发言，却不妨碍他传递心里的想法。

他跨坐在李赫宰的腰上，而龟头却向下抵着人的肚脐眼，男人之间的做爱总是一个眼神就能确定对方愿不愿意，李东海漂亮的眸子里早已没有了什么宇宙星辰，他的瞳孔里只有眼前的男人。

泳裤嘛，脱起来多方便。

李赫宰蹬蹬腿就跟李东海一样赤裸裸，他的手滑到那块柔软的禁地，直接就着海水捅进了一根手指。

怀里的小猫立马哼唧起来，扭着腰像是要反抗些什么，李赫宰刚把他后脑的布结打开，就听见不像话的抱怨：“没有润滑啊！”

“……而且，海水好凉。”

李东海嘟着小唇，用早就被抹平的虎牙摩擦着眼前凹凼极深的锁骨，在上面留下一排排小牙印。

“很快就会热起来的。”

李赫宰跟个没事人一样，手指却已经塞进了三根，宽大的手掌时不时捏一下那两瓣翘臀，很快就让怀里的人软了腰，整个人窝成一团。

这人实在太坏，连扩张都朝着敏感点戳。

那根滚烫的柱体挺进穴内的时候，李东海整个人都颤抖起来，那是一种很奇妙的感觉，跟往常被体温捂热的润滑不同，海水不会停留在甬道里，那些冰凉的液体随着高热的性器一同进入体内，像是吃进了冰块又吞下了辣椒，刺激到他头皮发麻。

待到抽动的时候就更要命了。

原本就尺寸可怖的性器把穴口边的褶皱都撑到透明，而李赫宰又爱整根抽出再整根捅进，这时候海水就会随着动作钻进来不及闭合的小穴，脆弱的肠道被灌入水和性器，甬道里一会儿是火热的摩擦，一会儿是冰凉的洗礼，李东海像是被掐住了咽喉，张着小嘴却什么声音都发不出来。

反观李赫宰，却是腥红了眼。

一把掐住那凹进去的腰窝就疯狂的肏动起来，由于天然润滑的原因，甬道内并不像以往那么温暖，湿湿凉凉的穴肉绞着他的性器，爽到连抱着人的手臂都不自觉的用上了力。他的囊袋狠狠的拍击着早已粉红的臀尖，硕大的龟头不知疲倦的碾压着前列腺点。

“呜…赫…哥哥，我不行了，不要了，不要了。”

这是李东海第一次想赶快结束性事，他实在是撑不住了，甬道内简直是冰火两重天，那根性器甚至还在涨大，他隔着海水都能感受到性器上面的青筋是如何随着柱体肏开他的小穴，致命的快感随着结合处顺着脊椎骨爬上他的大脑，又传递到身体的各个角落，他觉得他的毛细血管都在叫嚣着好爽。

可他停不下来。

他连收缩肠肉的频率都比平时更快，他甚至希望连那两个囊袋也挤进来。

他控制不住力度，眼前一白，在李赫宰的后背上留下了抓痕的同时哑着嗓子射了出来，在没有抚慰的情况下，硬生生被肏射了。

浓稠的白精飘荡在刚没过臀的海水上，随着下一次落潮混进了漆黑的夜晚里。

李赫宰就着插入的姿势把人抱起来，踩在柔软的细沙上，像那次野战一样，抱着小猫射满了他的小腹。

结束的时候已经是凌晨三点了。

李赫宰背着自家的宝贝，经过柜台的时候被工作人员叫住：“请问是脚受伤了吗？附近有医院，这是地址。”

前台的小姐姐笑起来很天真，这让李东海的脸更加的红。

“没关系，他只是吃多了。”

李东海羞到整张脸都埋进人的背里，条件反射的缩紧了括约肌。

“快走吧！”

他怕里面的精液流出来。


End file.
